Otro fic romantico
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Matt esta a punto de pasar una noche fría cuando llega su mejor amigo a ayudarle con el problema...o a empeorar su situación!


****

OTRO FIC ROMANTICO

escrito por Linnda

Una semana antes de año nuevo, la fecha en realidad no importa, lo único incomodo de eso era el horrible frío que estaba haciendo, y ahí estaba yo dándole de patadas a mi aparato de calefacción porque se le había ocurrido descomponerse hoy. El día en que mi padre salió de vacaciones, convenientemente todo se descompone por arte de magia.

- "Eeeessto es el colmo, porque ttuvo qque passar hoyy" - y ahí estaba yo pensando en las ironías de mi vida. Primero mi padre recibe una semana de vacaciones el mismo día que acepto llenar mi agenda de conciertos pensando que no estaríamos juntos en todo caso.

Luego Tai me llama para preguntarme sobre algo que me parezca romántico... para regalarle a su novia, la verdad no recuerdo que le dije, creo que algo sobre rosas pero no quise ponerle mucha atención, era mejor para mi pretender que mi mejor amigo no estaba a punto de declarar su amor a alguien más, especialmente si estoy enamorado de el, sip enamorado. Y de ahí viene la tercera ironía más grande de mi vida tengo toda este grupo de fans tras de mí y prefiero estar con mi mejor amigo. Que decepción no?

- "Y ahora que?" - ahora ni siquiera la estufa quiere brindarme un poco de calor - "El gas debió haberse acabado" - suspiré maldiciendo mi suerte. En ese momento sonó el timbre. Aun molesto fui a abrir la puerta, pero en cuanto vi a la persona dudé que estuviera viéndolo realmente.

Un joven con una gran cabellera café, y grandes ojos del mismo color, vestido en una camisa azul oscura y pantalones negros, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano izquierda, su mirada estaba concentrada en la colorida vegetación, recuerdo que en ese momento no podía pensar otra cosa más que 'que hace el aquí, con un ramo de flores oooh, es decir debe haber una explicación lógica. Aunque al demonio con la lógica, es perfecto si ese ramo fuera para mí y después el...'

- "Tai que haces aquí?" - no pude evitar notar lo ridículo que sonaba mi voz cuando le preguntaba eso '¿acaso va invitarme a salir?' cuando Tai levantó la vista pude notar que estaba molesto. Me sorprendí mucho pero traté de lucir calmado - "¿Quieres pasar?" - Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar, un poco nervioso por no saber a que se debía la mirada irritada de mi amigo.

- "¿Y para quien son las rosas?" - Tai entró a la sala y se sentó en el sillón individual, le hecho una mirada de desgano al ramo de rosas, lo aventó al suelo y dijo:

- "Eres un idiota Matt!"

- "¿Y ahora que hice?"- Tai solo dio un suspiro, parecía no saber por donde empezar - "Tai yo no entiendo..."

- "Déjame explicarte entonces" - me interrumpió tranquilamente - "primero que nada quiero que sepas que eres un gran amigo, de hecho el mejor de todos, en serio. Pero con esto de que eres, no me tomes a mal, una persona ''famosa'', bueno eso me esta convirtiendo en tu sombra.

- "Que? De que estas hablando?"

- "Hablo que la mayoría de las chicas que me hablan es para preguntarme si te conozco y quieren que les diga todo lo que se de ti, y si puedo presentarte con ellas y Mina, ella llegó al extremo. Empezó a salir conmigo solo para conocerte, recuerdas que te había dicho que ahora le iba a pedir que fuéramos oficialmente una pareja?"

- "Uh.. no?" - mentí tratando de alivianar la tensión

- "Esa fue exactamente la respuesta que recibí de ella! Tu me estas arruinando la vida Matt!!" - Ouch! Eso me dolió, pero no entendía como eso podía ser mi culpa así que le hice saber lo que pensaba - "Ya se que no es tu culpa." - yo estaba por responderle algo más cuando el continuó - "Tu no quisiste ser un joven rubio atractivo con perfectos ojos azules que sabe cantar y componer canciones románticas y por si fuera poco sabes tocar la guitarra." - eso hizo mi día mejor, e hizo que me sonrojara por la descripción tan detallada que acababa de darme.

- "Tai yo" - pero en ese momento Tai se levantó del sillón y fue hacia el aparato de calefacción - "Esta descompuesto" - le advertí pero Tai no me hizo caso y lo encendió y comenzó a funcionar - "Como lo hiciste?" - pero el no me respondió y se volvió a sentar en el sillón. Hubo un silencio hasta que me atrevía a preguntarle de nuevo - "Tu no quisiste decir todo eso verdad?"

- "Todo lo que dije es cierto" - Tai no me estaba viendo, su mirada estaba desviada y se notaba deprimido, pero su hostilidad no me daba la confianza que necesitaba para poder acercarme a el - "Sabes que aprecio mucho tu amistad, pero si esto sigue así voy a terminar tratando de matarte" Eso fue como otro golpe de su parte, ahí estaba yo tratando de ver que puedo hacer por el y me sale con que me quiere matar

- "Y que quieres que haga? No es mi culpa sabes!!"

- "Lo sé, pero, porque no tienes una novia formal alguien que muestre que ya estas comprometido" - estuve a punto de gritarle "porque estoy esperando que me notes" pero opte por algo más sencillo.

- "Porque no hay nadie que me guste."

- "Por favor tienes que estar bromeando como puede no gustarte nadie?" - respondió entre sorprendido y divertido

- "Que tiene de malo?"

- "Bueno entonces es mejor que te busque a alguien"

- "Que? Que quieres decir con eso?"

- "Voy a conseguirte una novia!!"

- "Estas loco, no puedes hacer eso!"

- "Pues es eso, o terminar odiándote" - que trae, este sujeto? Llega diciendo que todo es mi culpa y cree que la solución de todo es que yo consiga novia? Acaso no tiene cerebro, yo no soy el problema. Pero que el me considere su problema me lastima mucho

- "Lo dices en serio?"

- "Lo siento, es solo que estoy harto de tener que decir 'si conozco a Yamato' para que todos quieran ponerme atención" - en verdad se ve triste, no haría mal si me acercara a el un poco

- "Tai no seas tonto" - le digo mientras pongo una mano en su hombro, ahora estoy parado a su lado dudando que más puedo hacer por el

- "Lo siento es que lo de Mina me hizo enfurecer, en verdad tu sabes que no te odio - fue bueno saber eso, y todo sería mejor si se olvidara de una vez de esa buena para nada.

- "Si entiendo como te sientes, creo que yo estaría igual si fuera tu, supongo" - le digo mientras paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y con el otro empiezo a darle palmaditas en la espalda

- "Entonces vas a buscar novia?" - volteó a verme esperanzado, yo se que haría cualquier cosa por el sin importarme salir lastimado, pero no podía hacer eso porque simplemente lastimaría a alguien más.

- "No!! - mi respuesta sonó algo alterada"

- "Aww!! Por favor Yamato! Yo te ayudo a escogerla!"

- "Déjate de tonterías quieres" - no lo pidas más por favor, no puedo hacer eso por ti.

- "Vamos se lo suficiente de ti y creo tener una idea de que es lo que buscas" - eso me hizo reír un poco.

- "No te engañes Tai, tu no tienes ni idea de que es lo que busco"

- "Esta bien tal vez no..., un momento claro que lo sé! Conozco todo sobre ti, lo bueno lo 

malo y se exactamente que es lo que buscas y voy a ayudarte! - desde cuando este tipo se volvió tan determinado, o esa siempre ha sido su personalidad, que suerte la mía!!

- "Tai yo no necesito ayuda y tampoco quiero una novia ahora!"

- "No digas tonterías me lo vas a agradecer luego" - lo dudo mucho

- "Tai! Escúchame por favor... no, solo escúchate a ti mismo. Te estas comportando como un loco!!"

- "Que opinas de Sora?" - uhhg me esta asustando

- "Estas loco!!" - no podía hacer otra cosa más que repetir mis palabras.

- "Si creo que tienes razón, ella necesita alguien que dependa de ella como un bebe" - uhhg en eso tiene razón ella siempre has sido una especie de mamá en el fondo... concéntrate! Tai te esta buscando novia!!

- "Entonces ella es perfecta para ti no crees?" - le contesto en tono sarcástico

- "Naa! Ella te prefiere a ti" - me responde de la misma manera

- "Oh - que más puedo decir a eso?"

- "Es todo lo que puedes decir?" - me repito a mi mismo, que más puedo decir?

- "Que más quiere que te diga?"

- "Que tal si es linda, hagamos el intento?" - contigo lo haría... Matt te estas saliendo otra vez!! Pero es que la forma en que lo dijo

- "Hagamos?" - como tu y yo juntos!!

- "Oye voy a ayudarte en todo, hasta que no te vea del brazo de alguien no voy a descansar!!" - bien solo dame tu brazo... que me pasa porque no puedo concentrarme bien, y en todo caso porque Tai actúa como... Tai!!

- "Me estas asustando..."

- "Entonces tienes alguna preferencia en color de ojos? Cabello? Medidas?" - Tus ojos, tu cabello y tus medidas son perfectas para mi... 

- "Taichi!!" - esto es divertido en mi cabeza, tal vez solo debería decírselo y salir de problemas - "Olvídalo yo no quiero salir con nadie" - que no seas tú

- "Eres un egoísta Matt!!"

- "Mira quien habla"

- "Tal vez tu no quieras tener alguien especial pero yo sí!" - eso me deprimió un poco

- "Yo también quiero alguien especial" - te quiero a ti - "pero..."

- "Entonces si hay alguien?" - su rostro muestra excitación y curiosidad por saber de quien se trata

- "Claro que hay alguien - le respondo débilmente

- "Y entonces porque no me lo dijiste antes? Mejor aun, por que no se lo has dicho?" - porque es muy difícil para mi confesarte que te amo locamente

- "Es que no se como lo tomarías"

- "Yo?" - Tai se queda dudando por un segundo, cuando sus ojos se abren por impresión yo solo bajo la mirada - "es Kari?" - estoy por caerme al suelo, vaya que es denso este amigo!!

- "No seas tonto Tai"

- "Entonces quien? Mimi, Sora, Yolei?"

- "No"

- "Entonces... no entiendo, mi mamá acaso?" - uggh, que le pasa a este sujeto?

- "Piensa antes de hablar Tai!!"

- "Cual es el problema entonces?"

- "No es lo correcto Tai!" - el me mira confundido y preocupado - "esa persona esta fuera de mi alcance te lo aseguro" - dejo escapar un suspiro de tristeza, en verdad estas muy lejos de mi alcance Tai, aunque literalmente estés a unos centímetros... espera dije centímetros?

- "Matt, te aseguro que a menos que esa persona este muerta. No esta fuera de tu alcance" - y ahora me sonríe como un tonto, lo que yo quiero saber en que momento me acerque tanto a el?

- "No lo se"

- "Quizás pueda ayudarte" - seguro me ayudaría saber porque estamos tan cerca, y en que momento me senté en el sillón contigo?

- "A que?" - upps ya ni siquiera lo estoy escuchando

- "A decirle a esa persona" - sigue con eso!!

- "No Tai"

- "Bueno entonces que se lo dirás pronto?" - me mira esperanzado

- "Apoco estas tan urgido de amor?" - le pregunto, notando que estoy tan cerca de el que podría..

- "Matt si me pidieras ahora mismo saldría contigo, con eso te digo todo - mi corazón hizo un ruido extraño espero que no se haya salido de su lugar y la saliva es muy difícil de tragar por algún motivo. - "Estas bien Matt?" - de repente noto que el lugar está demasiado caliente ya

- "Creo que sí" - me voy a odiar a mi mismo por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, lo se pero no me voy a echar para atrás ahora - "Tai."

- "Dime?"

- "Eres tú" - uggh espero que entienda de que estoy hablando

......

......

......

oh, creo que si supo de que estoy hablando

......

......

......

- "Tai?"

- "No es gracioso Matt" - ojalá fuera broma

- "Lo se, no estoy bromeando" - Tai estuvo inmóvil un buen tiempo - "Tai"- pero el me 

interrumpió de nuevo

- "Cállate!" - y me quedé en silencio, hasta que el decidió volver a hablarme - "Eres un idiota, mas idiota de lo que creía"

- "Ya se, Tai perd-" - pero el volvió a interrumpirme

- "Es decir, ahora todas las mujeres en este planeta me van a odiar por ser la persona que tu quieres, vaya suerte la mía! Con estos amigos quien necesita enemigos!!"

- "Tai, preferiría que no se lo dijeras a nadie"

- "Si es lo mejor"

- "Tai, lo siento"

- "Yo también, eres el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer" - en ese momento baje la cabeza, al menos no parece odiarme. Volví a levantar la cabeza y el me estaba observando, se veía feliz. Como si hubiera hallado una solución a sus problemas

- "Dame un momento por favor" - dijo, mientras me miraba sonriendo. Luego recogió el ramo y se dirigió a la salida

- "A donde vas? Que vas a hacer?"

- "Regreso en un momento!!" - dijo el muy alegre. Yo ya no quise insistir, y luego entendí lo que pasaba. Tai podía ir ahora con Mina a decirle que soy, que yo... entonces ya no habrá nada que la este reteniendo para estar con el.. sabia que no ganaría nada con decírselo...entonces porque lo hice?

- "Soy un idiota!!" - grité desesperado. En eso volví a escuchar el timbre, de seguro aquel idiota olvidó algo. No debería ir a abrir pero se que quiero verlo, y tratar de hablar con el, convencerlo tal vez.

- "Que pasa ahora Ta-" - y me quedé con la palabra en la boca, pero esta vez nadie me interrumpió. Como la vez anterior ahí estaba Tai, con un ramo de rosas. Solo que ahora estaba sonriéndome y dirigió el ramo hacia mí.

****

Fin

Jajajaja!! lo se soy mala!! muaaahhahha!!

Es que adoro las historias incompletas o que te dejan en ascuas, además a mi me gustó como quedó hasta ahí ^^ y si no les gusto también siéntanse libres de expresarlo!!

Ja-ne!!


End file.
